The Trials of Castiel
by totalizzyness
Summary: A Hercules/Supernatural merge. With Castiel as the eponymous hero, and Dean as the damsel-not-quite-in-distress. If that doesn't persuade you, Sam's a sassy flying moose? In several parts.


**So, I thought this would be a pretty good idea, in my head; there are so many links between stories: Castiel being cut off from heaven, Herc being cut off from Olympus. Dean being a bit of a flirt and eager to sell himself out for those he loves, same with Meg. And, Sam and Pegasus have epic bitch-faces. And if I'm honest, Sam is only Pegasus because I wanted him to be in the story. I toyed with the idea of him being the reason Dean sells his soul, but that's not a "nice" part - seeing as in the film they run off with someone - and I just really wanted him to actually have a part in this retelling, so, he's Pegasus. It doesn't make MUCH sense, but Hell, this is my fic! Sam and Dean are joined at the hip in Supernatural, but this is Hercules! - I also thought about having Dean as the hero and Cas as Meg, but that really made no sense at all. Dean doesn't really have anything to fight for, whereas Cas has his grace and his wings, so... Problem? Don't read.  
><strong>

**This will come in several parts, because it's pretty long... This is what I've written so far, I'll write up as much as I can tomorrow... But yes. A Disney!Hercules/Supernatural cross-over thing... I think Sam has to be my favourite character here (:**

**Please comment, comments are good!**

* * *

><p>Heaven was in uproar. Everything was chaos. Angels from far and wide flocked to the kingdom of Gabriel and Anna, for the birth of their new child. Everyone was there to present the child with a gift. Balthazar (the vain) with a large majestic mirror. Michael (the brave) with a large sword - which Gabriel put to one side for "when he's older." Joshua (the gardener) with an eternal blue rose - to match the child's large blue eyes, which would never wilt or die. Anna held on to Gabriel's arm, smiling down at their newborn in his golden crib, playing with one of the more child-friendly gifts given to him.<p>

"He's beautiful," Gabriel mused, grinning as Castiel babbled and drooled.

"What about our gift to him?"

A large grin suddenly flashed across Gabriel's face; "yes! ...Little tike needs a friend, a companion..."

He swept up some of the cloud they stood on, looking at it analytically from all angles, before beginning to shape it, giggling as he did so. The child giggled too, amused by his father's laugh and the faces he pulled as he concentrated.

"Yes... And just a little..."

Gabriel swept up some more cloud, shaping it on to the front of the first handful of cloud as it began to take shape.

"And some wings because... Well, because... And, we have it!"

He held the cloud sculpture out in front of his child, a large grin on his face. Anna giggled as her child regarded the sculpture with a look of suspicion and alarm.

"A moose?"

"Flying moose!"

The baby sneezed, blowing the cloud away, revealing a very real, baby moose underneath. It yawned and shook away the rest of the cloud, blinking it's large brown eyes at the baby.

"He's called Samuel, and he's yours," Gabriel smiled. The moose smiled - as best a moose could - and took a tentative step towards the baby, toppling off Gabriel's hand. The baby gasped, worried for his new friend, but began giggling when the tiny wings on the moose's back flapped furiously, trying to keep it airborne. He reached out, grabbing Samuel's tiny horns and pulled him in to a tight suffocating hug. Samuel brayed, flapping his wings.

"He's strong," Anna giggled, linking her arm through Gabriel's once more.

"He's perfect... Our little Castiel."

They sighed peacefully, smiling down at their child as he played with his new friend. A lot of groaning and complaining dragged them out of their blissful state; looking towards the source of the grumbles, Gabriel noticed his brother - Crowley. Gabriel rolled his eyes and took a step towards his brother, King of Hell.

"Crowley! You made it! ...Albeit, late!"

Crowley grinned, brushing away non-existent dirt from his suit, as if being near angels had gotten it dirty; "hey, I'm a busy man, I've got an underworld to run. Can't ask people to stop dying just because a little brat was born."

Gabriel leveled Crowley with a glare; "that 'brat' is my boy, and your nephew!"

"Ok, all right! Where is the little thumb-sucker anyway?"

The King of Hell grinned at the golden crib and stalked over, pulling a slight face of disgust at the baby. Samuel made a threatening sound - or would be threatening if he wasn't a baby moose - at Crowley, floating in front of Castiel.

"Oh how cute, you gave it a giraffe to play with."

Gabriel sighed; "it's a moose."

"Whatever... Hey little sprite... Uncle Crowley's got a present for you!"

He reached in to one of the pockets of his suit and revealed a small rattle; a rattle with a spiked skull on the end. He pushed it in to Castiel's chubby little hand and grinned as the child went to put it straight in to his mouth. Gabriel snatched it from Castiel's grip, glaring at Crowley.

"What are you playing at? He could have seriously injured himself!"

Crowley scoffed; "please! He's immortal!"

"Immortal and invincible are two different things!"

"Oh yeah... I always confuse the two... Anyway Gabe, got to go, Hell's not going to run itself! Well done on the little sucker... Anna, looking nice as ever, and bid you, good-day!"

Clicking his fingers, Crowley disappeared, reappearing at the gates of Hell. Cursing, he stormed through, not even noticing the pained screams of souls being tortured. He smiled slightly at the loud barking coming from his trusty pet, a large - extremely large - Hellhound, by the name of Growley.

"Shut up, you mangey mutt!" Crowley shouted affectionately, throwing a large steak at it's feet. He marched straight through the doors of his own kingdom, stopping at the bottom of the black stone stair-case.

"Alastair! Azazel!"

Shouting and loud thudding echoed through the large halls as Crowley's two most trusted demons ran down the stairs.

"Here your Lordship... Your Kingship! Um, your majesty! Uh-"

Crowley rubbed his forehead, already exhausted by the day's events; "look, shut up. Just let me know the instant the fates are here."

Alastair grimaced; "they're already here."

"WHAT?"

The two demons began cowering away; "sorry! We're sorry! We're worthless!"

Crowley sighed, rubbing his forehead again; "ok, memo to me: kill you after my meeting!"

He stalked off, leaving the demons cowering away from their master.

Upstairs, three women stood cackling to one another.

"Hold the thread tight!"

The blonde, still cackling, pulled a long thread taut between her fingers as one of the other women held up a rusty pair of scissoring, cutting the thread. Instantly, a high-pitched scream filled the air as a soul flew down the staircase, past Crowley who was leaning on a wall watching with interest and down the stairs he'd just come up. Silence suddenly took over as everyone watched one another. Pushing himself off the wall, Crowley made his way over to the women, clearing his throat.

"Ladies! Lovely to see you again."

"You're late," one of the women snapped.

"We knew you'd be late!" another added. Crowley rolled his eyes.

"We know everything! Right Lilith?"

"Right Ruby, Meg?"

"Yes."

"Yes, look, I know, but I had this party-"

"-We know!"

Crowley, trying his best to control his temper ran a hand through his hair; "I know, you know... Now... Gabriel. Mr High and mighty! Mr 'Hey get off my cloud'! Now he has-"

"-A bouncing baby brat, we know!"

"I KNOW! I know, you know... I know. I got it. I've got the concept... So um, what do you think, is this kid going to mess up my hostile take-over bid or what?"

"Well..."

Ruby went to talk before Lilith grabbed her hair; "no! No you don't! We're not supposed to reveal the future!"

Sighing, Crowley was almost ready to admit defeat before a quick idea sprang to mind. He rounded on Ruby, running a hand softly through her hair.

"Wait, can I just ask; have you done something to your hair? It looks beautiful, you look beautiful, you look, killer!"

Ruby giggled, her face flushing slightly as she turned to her sisters. Rolling her eyes, Lilith huffed out a deep breath.

"Oh fine, go on."

Ruby smiled and waved her hands methodically, a bright ball of light appearing and expanding as it floated above them. A scene began playing at the heart of the ball as the fates began narrating.

"In eighteen years, precisely, the planets will align. Your time to act will be at hand, release the monsters! Then the once proud Gabriel will finally fall, and you, Crowley, will rule all!"

Crowley punched the air; "yes! Awesome!"

Meg held up a finger, interrupting Crowley's celebration; "a word of caution: should Castiel fight, you will fail."

The three women began cackling, suddenly being absorbed by the ball of light, disappearing with a loud pop. Crowley's eye twitched as he processed the information.

"WHAT?"

An antique vase in the corner of the room shattered; Azazel and Alastair began cowering again. Crowley quickly reigned in his anger, taking a few deep breaths, running a hand through his hair.

"Ok. I'm cool. I'm fine..."

He walked out of the room, the demons hot on his tail as he marched towards a large set of doors, pulling them both open. Inside the room, large stone-carved skeletons decorated the walls, a blue fire was burning at the far end.

"Azazel. Alastair. A riddle for you: how do you kill an angel?"

"I do not know!" Azazel claimed, proudly. Alastair slapped him round the back of the head.

"You can't! They're, immortal?"

Crowley smirked, making his way over to the blue flames. Reaching in, he pulled out a phial of pink liquid, a skull stopper on the head.

"Bingo! So first, you've got to turn the little brat, mortal..."

* * *

><p>Back up in heaven, night had fallen and everyone was asleep. Castiel was curled up in his crib snoring lightly, Samuel snoring next to him. Gabriel and Anna were tucked up in the next room, sleeping soundly when a loud smashing sound woke them. They were fully roused as the smashing and shouting continued. The situation suddenly dawned on them.<p>

"The baby!"

Gabriel charged in to Castiel's room, Anna quick behind him. Throwing the door open, they were met with an upturned crib, smashed artifacts and Samuel stuck head-first in a large horn, rolling around trying to pull himself free. He finally popped out and flew over to the crib, braying frantically as Anna fell to her knees, sobbing Castiel's name. Gabriel's brow furrowed with anger. He screamed loudly, throwing his hands up to the darkening clouds as a lightening bolt flashed across the sky.

Below, Azazel and Alastair were flying to earth, Castiel between them giggling. Too busy fearing what Gabriel would do to them if they were found out, they didn't notice a large tree's branches as they flew straight in to it, falling to the ground. Castiel began crying. Alastair began panicking.

"Come on! Let's just kill him and get it over with!"

Azazel pulled out the phial of pink liquid, pulling out the stopper and replacing it with a teat, shoving it in to Castiel's mouth. The baby angel began sucking, drinking the pink liquid. Alastair grinned.

"Look! They're shrinking!"

He pointed to Castiel's already tiny wings as they shrunk in to his back the more he drank.

"Can we kill him now?"

Azazel shook his head; "no, he has to drink it all. Every last drop!"

Castiel had almost finished the liquid, until they were stumbled upon.

"Who's there?"

Azazel and Alastair panicked, running and hiding in a bush, dropping the phial. It smashed besides the baby, a small pink droplet of liquid hung on the end of one of the shards before dripping in to the ground. Castiel began crying.

"Becky! Over here!"

A couple turned the corner; a short man with messy brown hair and a beard, and a petite blonde woman with large earnest eyes. The woman gasped, hurrying over to the baby.

"Oh you poor thing!" she gurgled, sweeping the child up in to her arms. The man looked around.

"Hello? Is anybody there?"

In the bush, Azazel and Alastair looked at each other before nodding.

"Now?"

"Now."

They began to creep out of the bush, transforming in to large terrifying snakes as they advanced. Meanwhile, the couple looked over the baby.

"He must have been abandoned."

Becky smiled; "Chuck, for so long we've prayed to Heaven to bless us with a child, perhaps they've answered our prayers!"

Chuck held up the small golden pendant hung around the baby's neck, reading the inscription, which simply read "Castiel"; "perhaps they have... Castiel?"

The couple stopped suddenly, hearing a menacing hissing behind them. Spinning around, they were met with Azazel and Alastair, rising up above them. They lunged towards Castiel, not expecting him to grab them tightly around the throats, choking them. Becky dropped the child in shock; she and Chuck watched as Castiel slammed the snakes' heads on the ground one at a time, hitting them together before tying them in to a messy knot and swinging them around before letting go, letting the snakes fly away. Castiel gurgled happily, waving as they became specks in the distance. He looked up innocently at Chuck and Becky as they gaped at him, open-mouthed.

Up in heaven, Gabriel wasted no time waking all the angels, sending them out to look for Castiel, but to no avail. By the time they located the missing angel it was too late. Castiel was human. However, since he hadn't consumed the last drop of the potion, he still maintained his angelic strength, and had slightly elongated shoulder blades from where his wings would have been. Gabriel and Anna wept over Castiel's crib, knowing their son would never be able to return to them, instead having to watch him grow up from afar.

* * *

><p><strong>17 years later<strong>

* * *

><p>A dirty and dented black car sped wildly down the town roads, veering on to the side-walk now and then, the trailer full of hay skidding violently behind it. It finally ground to a halt in the town square, Castiel hopping from behind the wheel, grinning widely. The passenger door opened slowly, Chuck hopping out, grabbing his walking stick from the back seat.<p>

"Thank you, Cas."

The teenager grinned; "no problem, dad."

He dashed round to the trailer, easily picking up the bales of hay with one hand. Chuck shook his head.

"No, not yet, I've got to go bargain with Rufus."

Nodding, Castiel dropped the hay back in to the trailer.

"Now this time, Castiel, just-"

"-I know, I know. Stay by the car."

Castiel sighed. Chuck smiled, ruffling his son's already dark messy hair.

"That's my boy."

He hobbled off to go meet with a tradesman by the name of Rufus. Castiel leant on the car, observing the people around him, when he heard a man in distress. He spotted a man struggling to carry an over-sized vase, and quickly jogged over, holding up the other side.

"Here you go!"

The man smiled and let out a breath of relief; "why thank you..." He leant around to see who had helped him. Castiel popped his head around, grinning. The man's face fell.

"It's you!"

"Let me help you," Cas smiled. The man shook his head and snatched the vase from Castiel's grip.

"No no! I've got it! I'm fine! You just run along."

"You sure?"

"Yes, absolutely."

Sighing, Castiel slumped away, making his way back to the car when a frisbee landed at his feet.

"Over here!"

Cas picked up the frisbee and smiled as three boys jogged over to him; "hey! You guys need another?"

One of the boys grimaced, stepping closer; "oh, um, sorry Cas... We've already got, um, five... And we want to keep it an even number."

Castiel eyed the boy suspiciously; "hey wait... Five isn't an even-"

"-See-ya Cas!"

The boy snatched the frisbee from Cas' hand and ran away with his friends in tow, laughing at Cas. Letting out another discouraged sigh, Castiel meandered over to the fountain in the middle of the square, sitting down, dropping his head in to his hands. A few moments later, he noticed the frisbee flying closer. One of the boys shouted "heads up!" Cas jumped up.

"I've got it!"

He ran after the frisbee, not looking where he was going, jumping to catch it, throwing himself in to one of the pillars that outlined the town square. The force of his weight being thrown against the pillar caused it to start wobbling, toppling over to the one beside it. The domino effect instantly took place, as pillar fell on to pillar one after the other. Castiel ran after the falling pillars trying to reach the end before they all fell. In a bizarre twist, the two pillars at the end fell in to each other, propping themselves up over the stall belonging the man with the vases. Unable to stop himself mid run, Castiel tripped over his own feet, sending himself barreling in to the man, knocking everything over, broken crockery littered the floor around them. Everyone in the square began chattering to themselves about their lucky escape no thanks to Castiel, as the ex-angel brushed down his clothes, picking up the frisbee from the rubble. The boy from before stormed over, snatching it from his hands.

"Nice going, loser!"

Castiel huffed out a deep breath, looking at his feet as Chuck appeared beside him.

"Cas!"

The man with a stall full of broken vase' stormed towards Chuck and Castiel, his face bright red; "this is it, Chuck!"

Members of the public surrounded them, pointing; "that boy is a menace!"

"He's too dangerous to be around normal people!"

Chuck grabbed Castiel's arm, trying to pull him behind him; "he didn't mean any harm! He's just a kid! He just... Can't control his strength."

The red-faced man hissed; "I'm warning you! You keep that... That... Freak! Away from here!"

The crowd jeered in agreement. Castiel looked around desperately, the man's words feeling like a sharp stab in his heart. The crowd slowly dispersed, leaving Chuck to console the teenager.

* * *

><p>When they got home, Castiel sat by himself at the end of the garden, staring at his feet dejectedly. Chuck wandered over, slumping down next to him.<p>

"Son... Don't let the things they said back there get to you."

Castiel jumped up; "but dad they're right! I really try to fit in, I do! But... I just can't. Sometimes I feel like... Like I really don't belong here... Like I'm supposed to be some place else."

Chuck frowned, pulling himself to his feet; "Cas, son, look-"

Castiel waved his hand, cutting Chuck off; "I know it doesn't make any sense."

Chuck watched in desperation as Castiel slowly made his way out of the garden, up through the field that bordered their country house. Cas wandered around, thinking himself about how he didn't belong in the small farm town he lived in, wishing he could leave to find somewhere he did belong. He finally made his way home by nightfall, Chuck and Becky stood at the door to meet him, both wearing a slight frown.

"Castiel... There's something your mother and I have been meaning to tell you..."

Cas nodded wearily, following his parents in to the house. They sat him down, telling him the story of how they'd found him - Chuck handed Castiel the pendant he'd been wearing with his name on.

"But if you found me, where did I come from? Why was I left?"

"That was around your neck when we found you... It's a symbol of the angels."

Castiel jumped up, clutching the pendant tightly; "this is it! Maybe they have the answers! I'll-I'll go to Chapel of Gabriel and... " He turned around, frowning at his pseudo-parents; "but mom... Dad... You're the greatest parents anyone can have but... I've got to know!"

* * *

><p>The next morning, Castiel had a bag packed, ready for his journey in to the next town. Chuck and Becky said goodbye to him, forcing him in to his beige trench-coat and giving him a tight hug, wishing him a safe trip. Cas walked the two miles from his house to the town centre, jumping on a bus. The journey took a long time, the bus stopping at every stop along the way, having to switch buses several times, before it stopped in the next town. Not bothering to stop for food or a rest, Castiel marched through the town and up a steep hill, where a small chapel stood at the top. Castiel grinned, not put off by the almost vertical climb, knowing inside he'd discover who he was, and where he'd belong. Inside, the chapel was empty and cold, stone pews stood in rows facing a humongous statue of Gabriel, sat on his throne. Castiel's throat became very dry, he gulped down a breath of air and approached, dropping his bag to the floor and falling to his knees, holding his pendant to his chest.<p>

"Almighty Gabriel; please hear me and answer my prayer... I need to know... Who am I? And where do I belong?"

Almost instantly a strong wind blew through the chapel, his coat billowing around him. A bolt of lightning appeared from nowhere, striking the statute - torches littering the walls suddenly ignited, illuminating the chapel. The statue suddenly began moving slightly, it's eyes popping open. It leaned forwards, looming down over Castiel. A large smile spread across it's face.

"My boy," the statue's hand covered his heart; "my little Castiel."

It began reaching forward, going to grab the teenager. Castiel shouted in alarm, spinning around and trying to run from the statue as it reached for him. He tripped over his feet trying to get away. Gabriel grabbed him, lifting him up to face-level as Cas tried to get away.

"Hey! What's your hurry? After all these years, this is the kind of hello you give your father?"

Castiel stopped suddenly, turning to look up at the statue; "father?"

Gabriel grinned, holding Cas up even higher; "didn't know you had a famous father, did you? SURPRISE!"

Castiel's eyes widened, he got a fluttering in his stomach as if he was going to be sick. Gabriel leant closer, looking fondly at the human.

"Look how you've grown... You've got your mother's beautiful eyes. And my strong jaw, ha!"

"I-I don't understand... If you're my father, that makes me-"

"-An angel!

Cas' eyes widened even more; "an angel!" He fell down on to his backside, his legs unable to support him any longer. He rubbed his head in confusion, feeling as if he was going to wake up any second.

"Hey! You wanted answers, and Dear Father you're old enough to know the truth!"

Castiel had finally managed to process the news, pulling himself to his feet; "but why did you leave me on Earth? Didn't you want me?"

Gabriel frowned; "of course we did! Your mother and I loved you with all our hearts. But you were stolen from us and turned mortal... And only angels can live up in Heaven."

Castiel frowned too, looking at his feet dejectedly; "and there's nothing you can do?"

"I can't do a thing, but you can!"

The human instantly perked up; "really? What? I'll do anything!"

"Castiel, if you can prove yourself a true hero, your angelic powers and wings will be restored."

"A true hero! Great! ...But um, how exactly do I become a true hero?"

Gabriel's face became serious and hard; "first you must find Bobby Singer, trainer of heroes."

"Seek out Bobby, right!"

Eager to start, Castiel spun around and went to march off, forgetting he wasn't on the floor. He began falling to the ground, quickly being caught by Gabriel and placed back down.

"Hold on, kiddo... Which reminds me..."

He brought his forefinger and thumb to his mouth, whistling loudly. A different loud whistling filled the chapel, as a light grew brighter and brighter before transforming in to a fully grown moose... With wings. It began doing formidable loops and flips in the air as Gabriel chuckled.

"You probably don't remember Samuel. But you two go way back!"

The moose landed on the ground and trotted over to Castiel, nudging him with an antler before licking him messily. Castiel chuckled, wiping his face and looking at the strange creature before grinning.

"Sam!"

He threw his arms around the moose's neck, hugging him tightly. Gabriel grinned still.

"He's a magnificent moose... With the brain of a bird!"

Samuel grinned, showing off his wings. Castiel grinned too, jumping up on the moose's back, the two of them flying up to eye-level with Gabriel.

"I'll do it! I'll find Bobby, and become a true hero!"

"That's the spirit!"

"I won't let you down, father!"

The two flew off, in to the distance as Gabriel sat back.

"That's my boy."

Another lightning bolt struck the statue, rendering him solid again.

* * *

><p>Castiel and Samuel flew for miles, soon finding themselves leaving the mainland, flying just off coast before dipping down back beneath the clouds. Below was a small island, overgrown with wild plants, and littered with broken statues and cars. Castiel slid from Sam's back, walking ahead. A goat bleeted at him, skipping away to munch at a patch of grass. The ex-angel shared a worried glance with his steed and continued through the thick grass, being startled by another goat bouncing from the grass, climbing up the large dismembered statue head.<p>

"Are you sure this is the place?" Cas asked. Sam nodded, glancing around nervously. They were brought to attention by a woman giggling. They followed the sound, intrigued as more giggles joined the first one. Pulling back part of a hedge, Castiel saw three blue women, wearing flowers and plants as clothing giggling and frolicking in a beautiful lagoon. Castiel flushed bright pink and looked around nervously, suddenly spotting an old boot sticking out of the hedge. He grabbed at it, pulling it from the leaves, revealing a man wearing the boot. The man whirled around in anger.

"Hey! Watch it, idjit!"

Castiel dropped the boot - and leg - causing the man to grumble loudly. The women heard the commotion and squealed, jumping up and running away. The man darted after them, shouting for them to come back. Narrowly missing as they all jumped in to the pond away from him. The man sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Water sprites, they can't keep away from me."

A hand poked out of the water, throwing a handful at the gruff old man, soaking his shirt. The man scowled and marched back over to where Castiel was stood.

"What's the matter? Got a problem?"

Castiel chewed his lip nervously; "um, no... Look, can you help us? We're looking for Bobby Singer?"

The man shrugged, wringing out his wet shirt; "call me Bobby."

Castiel jumped excitedly, grabbing Bobby's hand in a tight, painful grip and shaking it; "Bobby! Am I glad to meet you! I'm Castiel! And this is Sam!"

The winged moose licked a wet stripe up Bobby's face, just angering the man further; "yuck, animals, disgusting!"

He marched away from Castiel and Sam, mumbling to himself. However, Castiel pressed on.

"I need your help, I want to become a hero! A true hero!"

Bobby looked back, quirking an eyebrow cynically; "sorry kid, can't help," he shrugged, marching in to his house, slamming the door behind him. Cas lunged forward.

"Wait!"

He accidentally pulled the door from it's hinges, Bobby still holding on to the handle. Bobby glared.

"Uh, sorry... Why not?"

Bobby snatched the door back from Cas' grip; "two words! I. Am. Retired!"

Cas sighed; "look, I've got to do this! Haven't you ever had a dream? Something so bad you'd do anything?"

Bobby let out a reluctant sigh of his own, his features softening; "Look, kid, come inside, I've got something to show you..."

Castiel followed Bobby inside, just fitting through the door. Sam tried to follow too, but was unable to get his antlers to fit. The inside of Bobby's house was cluttered, artifacts and relics were littered everywhere. Not looking where he was going, he hit his head on a large log suspended from the ceiling.

"Watch it!" Bobby called back; "that was a part of the wooden arc!"

Cas' eyes widened in awe; "_the_ arc?"

Bobby snorted; "who do you think taught Noah how to sail? I trained everyone! Jacob! Joseph! Samson! And all of them let me down... None of them could go the distance!"

Castiel frowned.

"But then there was David, he was a guy who had it all!"

Bobby's eyes lit up as he regaled David's accomplishments, before frowning and flicking the statue he was stood next to, describing how he too had let Bobby down as the statue suddenly crumbled.

"Yeah, I had a dream once, a dream I'd one day train the greatest hero there ever was, so great the angels would hang pictures of him in the skys, and people would say 'Hey, that's Bobby's boy!' ...Eh but dreams are for idjits. A guy can only take so much disappointment."

Castiel began scrabbling towards Bobby's slumped form; "but I'm different from those other guys! I can go the distance! Come on, I'll show you!"

He grabbed Bobby's wrist, dragging him outside, letting him go before easily picking up a large piece of metal, which looked like it was once the shield from a statue. He spun it around his head before launching it it to the distance. Bobby's jaw dropped.

"Whoa my... No! No! I'm too old to get mixed up in this stuff again!"

He began marching back towards the house, Castiel hurried after him.

"No! You've got to! If I don't become a true hero I'll never be able to rejoin my father, Gabriel!"

Bobby shot a "bitch please" look at the teenager; "hold on... Gabriel is your father, right?"

Castiel nodded earnestly. Bobby began laughing, nearly doubling over.

"Gabriel! Big guy, he's your daddy?"

Still cackling, Bobby began cracking jokes, causing Cas to frown.

"It's the truth!"

"Puh-lease!"

Bobby began ranting about the heroes he'd trained, how all of them had been a disappointment as Cas and Sam watched on nervously.

"I've got one word for you, kid!"

The older man was suddenly struck by a lightening bolt, singing his hair and clothes and startling him; "...Ok!"

Cas grinned; "you mean you'll do it?"

* * *

><p>With Cas' help, Bobby began clearing a large space, piling cars and statues, cutting the grass and setting up a training ground. They set up varying courses, to train Cas in sword-fighting, knife-throwing, damsel-rescuing, and other things a hero needed to know. In the beginning Castiel was useless; tripping over his feet, dropping the dummies in to fires, nearly throwing a knife in to Bobby's chest. Weeks went by and Cas' aim got better, he began tripping over his feet less and less. To keep up with the boy's progress, Bobby altered the courses to get harder and more complicated, setting up courses on different parts of the island he called home. Months went by and Castiel was up to his final test in "hero training". Bobby had set up an assault course, with test throughout for everything Cas had learnt, ending with rescuing a damsel in distress at the end. He stood at the starting line, glancing nervously at Sam. The moose nudged him faithfully, urging him not to worry. Nodding, Castiel jumped right in to the course when Bobby shot a pistol in to the air, starting his stop-watch. Cas completed the course with ease, hitting a bullseye with every knife, cleanly beheading every enemy dummy with a sword, dodging around the swinging logs trying to knock him out. Bobby and Sam watched in suspense, watching as Cas never faltered, finally rescuing the damsel dummy. He threw his arms up in the air, grinning as Sam threw himself at him. Castiel caught him, hoisting him easily above his head.<p>

"Did you see that? I did it! Next stop, Heaven!"

Bobby rolled his eyes; "all right kid, take it easy!"

Cas dropped the moose back down to the floor, jumping on him and wrestling him to the ground; "I am ready! I want to get off this island! I want to get out there, fight some bad guys, rescue some damsels, you know... Heroic stuff!"

He held out his arm, Samuel flew up, expertly perching on his human's shoulder. Bobby let out a large sigh.

"Fine, all right, you want to try? Saddle up, we're going to Lawrence!"

Castiel and Bobby jumped on to Sam's back and began their journey back to the mainland. To Lawrence.

"So, what's in Lawrence?"

"Lots of problems! Big tough town! Good place to start building a reputation!"

Castiel went to reply when he heard a loud scream from below. Bobby nodded.

"Sounds like your first damsel, kid!"

Castiel kicked his heel in to Sam's side and they quickly shot towards the ground, Bobby crying in fear as they hurtled down. Castiel quickly dismounted and hurried to where the scream had come from. Pulling back a hedge, he saw a young man run out from behind a large oak tree in to a pond, followed closely by a laughing, mean-looking centaur. It lunged forwards and picked the man up in it's large hands, smirking.

"Not so fast, darling!"

The man struggled in the creature's grip; "I swear to God, Zacharia, put me down or I'll-"

"-Ooh! I like 'em fiesty!"

Castiel felt an overpowering urge to charge in and save the man. The man who also happened to be extremely handsome, with his strong jaw, cropped blonde/brown hair, and full pink lips. Next to him, Bobby was saying something about analysing the situation and not barging in, but he didn't hear, as he was doing exactly what Bobby was telling him not to - marching in to the water, holding his head high.

"Halt!"

The man stopped struggling; the centaur stopping goading. They turned to look at Castiel, standing proudly with his hands on his waist. The centaur marched up to Cas, glaring menacingly, keeping a firm grip on the man as if he was just a doll.

"Step aside, two legs!"

Castiel wasn't phased; "now look here my good... Uh... Sir! I have to ask you to release that young-"

The man stopped squirming in the centaur's grip to look down at Castiel; "-keep moving junior."

Castiel frowned in confusion; "but... Aren't you, a damsel in distress?"

The man tipped his head to the side, as if Castiel was some unfunny joke; "I'm not a damsel! I might be in distress, but I can handle this! Have a nice day!"

Castiel watched the man continue to struggle before standing firmly again; "sir, I think you may be too close to the situation to-"

He was cut off by a sharp punch to the jaw by the centaur, knocking him back in to the pond. Back in the bushes, Bobby groaned loudly.

"What are you doing? Get your sword!"

Castiel resurfaced, a little dazed; "huh? Sword? Yes! Yes, right!"

He began dragging his hands through the water, trying to find his sword. He grabbed the first hard thing he touched and whirled around, holding it in front of him. The centaur laughed at the stick Cas had mistaken for his sword. The young man had stopped struggling and now leant on the centaur's hand, his fist holding up his face, bored by the situation he'd found himself in. Castiel dropped the stick, going to go back and look for his sword but was met with another punch, sending him flying head-first in to a rock. Sam snorted in anger, dragging his hoofs in the dirt, ready to charge. Bobby jumped in front, holding him back.

"Hey, woah, hold on! He's got to do this on his own! ...Come on kid! Use your head!"

Castiel picked himself back up, a small smirk spreading across his face; "ahh..."

He turned to face the centaur - who'd gone back to bickering with the man - and ran full pelt at him, bending slightly before headbutting him, hard. The centaur dropped the man and went flying in to the cliff-face behind them. Castiel spun round when he heard the man spluttering behind him. He was sat up in the water, running a hand through his now wet hair. Frowning, Cas leant down and picked him up.

"Oh, wow, I'm sorry. That was dumb."

He set him down on a large branch, letting him start to wring out his soaked clothes.

"Um, yeah!"

A loud snorting alerted Cas to the fact the centaur was back up, charging towards them. The man looked pointedly at Castiel, who smiled back dumbly.

"Um, excuse me!"

He charged back at the centaur, jumping on to his back and grabbing him in a headlock. They fought and wrestled, Cas getting in a few punches to the face. Bobby jumped up beside the man, shouting words of encouragement.

"Is Wonder-Boy for real?" he asked, smirking.

"What are you talking about? Of course he's real!"

Cas meanwhile had almost managed to subdue the centaur, finally managing to round in on him, punching him in the face and sending him flying again. This time, staying down. Finally finding his sword, Castiel shoved it back in to it's sheath and stumbled out of the water.

"How was that, Bobby?"

"Reign it in, idjit! You can't get away with mistakes like that in the big leagues!"

"I beat him, didn't I?"

"Next time don't let your guard down because of a pair of big goo-goo eyes!"

Castiel glanced back over to the water-side, watching the man continue to dry his clothes as best he could. Whatever Bobby was ranting at him faded in to background noise as his eyes met big green eyes. The man was looking back at him. Castiel marched straight past Bobby. Sam tried to stop Castiel too, but was also ignored. He turned to look at where Cas was marching off to, noticing the man and taking an instant dislike. Castiel cleared his throat.

"Are you uh, all right? Mr..."

"Winchester, Dean. Friends call me Dean. At least they would if I had any friends." He thrust a wet boot in to Cas' hand, smirking seductively; "so, did they give you name along with those big blue eyes?"

Cas was suddenly lost for words; "uh... Um... I uh... I... Uh..."

Dean smirked, snatching his boot back; "are you always this articulate?"

He turned to walk off, Cas jumped after him.

"Castiel! My name is uh, Castiel."

Still smirking, Dean sat himself down on another branch, pulling his foot up on to his lap; "Cas huh? I think I prefer Wonder-Boy."

Sam jumped in front of Cas, holding out his wing. Castiel pushed past, marching over to Dean, trying to smoothly lean on the tree trunk, slipping off; "so uh, how did you get mixed up with-"

"-Dude with hooves? Well, you know how guys are. They think no means yes and get lost means take me I'm yours!"

He thrust himself at Cas, eyeing him seductively. Castiel almost tripped back over his feet, scared slightly by the man's behavior. He glanced over at Sam, who shrugged. Dean rolled his eyes and pulled back.

"Nevermind, your old fella here can explain it to you later."

Bobby growled, his face almost turning red. Dean began walking away, stopping suddenly and turning back to Castiel.

"Well, thanks for everything Cas. It's been fun."

He winked, turning back and beginning to leave. Castiel suddenly jumped in to action.

"Wait! Can we give you a ride?"

Sam pulled back, clearly disgusted by the idea of giving Dean the pleasure of riding on him. To show his disgust further, he jumped up in to the branches of the tree, glaring down. Dean chuckled.

"I don't think your pet likes me very much."

Castiel chuckled nervously; "Samuel? Oh no, don't be silly, he'd more than happy to-"

He was cut off by an apple hitting him on the head. Rubbing the sore spot, he looked up, Sam whistled innocently, refusing to make eye contact. Dean edged closer, and stroked Cas' bicep.

"I'll be all right, I'm a big tough guy. Tie my own shoes and everything."

He gave Cas a soft playful punch to the jaw before finally walking away, leaving Castiel to watch in desire, a dazed look on his face as he waved at Dean's shrinking figure. He sighed happily.

"He's... Something. Isn't he, Bobby?"

Bobby nodded; "oh yeah, he's something... A real pain in the ass! Earth to Cas! We've got a job to do, remember?"

He whistled loudly; Sam swooped down and gathered them on his back, flying in to the air.

"Lawrence is still waiting!"

Castiel nodded dumbly; "yeah, yeah, I know..."

Back on the ground, Dean was leant against a tree, watching Cas fly off with a fond look. When they were out of sight, he quickly turned on his heel, hurrying in to the trees. It got progressively darker and creepier. He stopped when he thought he heard something, looking around nervously. Suddenly someone cleared their throat, a tangible fog pulled his face to look at the culprit.

"Dean!"

Dean frowned; "ah, speak of the devil."

Crowley smirked; "not quite. Dean, my Dean. My darling, my sweetheart, my little, Dean... What happened here? I thought you were going to persuade Zacharaia to join my team for the uprising and here I am kind of Zacharaia... Less."

"I gave it my best shot. But he made me an offer I had to refuse."

"Fine! But instead of subtracting two years from your sentence, I'm going to add two on, ok? Give that your best shot!"

Dean sighed, pacing; "look it wasn't my fault! It was this, Wonder-Boy, Castiel."

Crowley's eyes widened; behind him Azazel began pacing.

"Castiel? Why does that name sound familiar?"

Alastair frowned; "I don't know..."

Crowley advanced on Dean; "what was that name?"

"Castiel."

The King of Hell could feel himself begin to heat up with rage. Alastair suddenly remembered, turning to his accomplice.

"Wait! Wasn't Castiel the name of that kid we were supposed to..."

They turned to see Crowley advance towards them, the tangible fog reaching for them, grabbing their ankles and dragging them closer.

"So you took care of him huh? Dead as a door-nail; weren't those your exact words?"

He gripped them tightly around the throat.

"This might be a different Castiel!" Alastair attempted. Azazel nodded.

"Yeah! I mean Castiel is a very popular name!"

Crowley squeezed harder, the demons began choking; "I'm about to rearrange the Cosmos, and the one idiot who can mess it up is waltzing around in the woods!"

Suddenly, flames shot from his body, taking out a large radius of trees.

"We could cut in on his waltzing?" Azazel tried.

"At least we made him mortal! Didn't we?" Alastair added. Crowley hummed in contemplation.

"Fortunately for the three of you we still have time to correct this rather egregious oversight..." He pulled Dean and the demons to his side, holding them in his tight grip; "and this time, no cock-ups!"


End file.
